1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to photocopiers and more particularly, to an electro-optical fingerprint photocopier that uses a macrolens camera to make accurate photocopies of the fingerprints of a person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional procedure of fingerprinting for identification purposes utilizes ink, an ink pad, a roller and a chart to get an impression of the finger ridges. This is a very slow and uncomfortable process in which both the operator and the fingerprinted person stain their hands with ink. Furthermore, the effectiveness of law enforcement organizations is significantly affected because the conventional fingerprint charts must be kept on file indefinitely for eventual reproduction on microdot applications.
There is thus a growing need for an accurate and easy-to-use fingerprint photocopier to improve and accelerate the fingerprinting procedure for identification purposes. Such an apparatus should have the capability of reducing the time to photocopy the finger impressions.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electro-optical fingerprint photocopier that accurately photocopies in color or black and white a fingerprint impression.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electro-optical fingerprint photocopies that automatically positions a film chart during the fingerprinting process at the command of the operator thereby reducing the fingerprinting time.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an electro-optical fingerprint photocopier that photocopies the fingerprint impressions on a film chart thereby eliminating the use of ink during fingerprinting.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electro-optical fingerprint photocopier that generates a fingerprint image into a flat image thereby making unnecessary to roll over the finger whose impressions are to be photocopied.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electro-optical fingerprint photocopier that reduces the fingerprinting time by photocopying more than one finger at the same time.